Turbochargers are used in internal combustion engines to increase combustion efficiency and/or engine power output. Therefore, boosting an engine via a turbocharger enables engine power and efficiency to be increased or enables the engine to be downsized while providing the power output of a larger naturally aspirated engine. Bearing are used in turbochargers to facilitate rotation of a shaft attached to turbine and compressor blades. For example, DE 102013203042 A1 shows a turbocharger for an internal combustion engine, with an oil-lubricated bearing, a supply line for the oil and a flow limiter for the oil. This type of oil bearing has power losses resulting from friction in the bearing. Heat is also an unwanted byproduct of the bearing friction. The power losses and heat generation both serve to decrease turbocharger performance.
To address at least some of the aforementioned problems, a compressor for an internal combustion engine is provided. The compressor includes a compressor shaft having compressor blades attached thereto, positioned in an intake air duct, and rotating about an axis during compressor operation and a magnetic bearing positioned upstream of the compressor blades in the intake air duct, including a ring positioned around the compressor shaft, stator electrics arranged in the ring, and at least two magnets arranged on the compressor shaft configured to exert a magnetic force on the stator electrics to form an air gap between the ring and the compressor shaft.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.